


Avatar: Legend Of Tonrah

by bobvance1997



Category: Avatar - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Korra POV, Korrasami is Canon, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Republic City, Water bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobvance1997/pseuds/bobvance1997
Summary: 12 years after Avatar Korra died the White Lotus have yet to find the new Avatar. Little did they knew he was just a normal Earth bender living in republic city. How will Tonrah's life change when he find out hes the new avatar





	1. Book 1: Chapter 1

Water  
Air  
Fire  
Earth

As the son of Avatar Korra Ive heard the many tales of when my mother and her friends took down the equalists, stopped Vatuu in his tracks, Ended the red lotus rebellion, and stopped the trinnacle Kuvira. Avatar Korra has done many many great things for this world but sadly her time has come to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons the cycle of the avatar began anew

 

AVATAR  
LEGEND OF TONRAH

“Hey Tonrah Are you ready for the pro bending match tonight” Haru asked as he passed by me “You know I am”. I said back to him as I walked to my history class. My names Tonrah I live here in republic city with my mother and father. My fathers an earthbender while my mother is an airbender. Luckily I got the Earth bending side since Ive always liked earth bending with the greats like Toph and Bolin to look up to. My family is on the poor side of things but it doesnt matter I still love my life. The past few years have been a very crazy. A few years ago we thought, after 11 years of searching we finally found the next avatar. It was a spoiled rich kid named Gao. It took a whole year to figure out the parents were faking the whole thing and he was just a non bender, so the search continues.

I sat down in my chair and got out my note pad and began listening to my history teacher “As you know class yesterday we finished talking about the hundred year war and how Avatar Aang founded this great city Republic City” She said with a emphasis on the word great. “Now we are going to begin with the life and feats of Avatar Korra”. I sat their enthralled with the story of how she took down the Equalists, stopped the force of all evil, and stopped a spirit weapon with her own two hands. I really looked up to Avatar Korra she was the most brave and selfless person Ive ever seen. I just wish I was born before she passed away 12 years ago. 

My teacher began talking about the ten year war. “As you know after Avatar Korra, Mako, and Bolin’s battle with the red lotus most of the team was killed or defeated by Korra and her team. But what they didnt know then was that the lava bender Gazan survived” She said “Gazan quickly cooled the lava which protected him from the falling rocks and soon escaped. As you know after Kuvira was defeated her trinnacle ideals began making the red lotus ideals sound more appropriate. More and more joined before they made their first move”. 

“Avatar Korra, several years prior, helped Prince Wu found the new Earth Republic. And several years after it was founded it elected it first president. Gazan and his team targeted the president and assassinated him” she explained. “For ten more years the red lotus committed many acts of terror around the world. This all led up to Avatar Korra and her team battling Gazan and the red lotus. When Korra lunged at Gazan he knocked her out with a rock and began encircling her with lava. When he as about to kill her Mako quickly jumped for her and threw her out of the lava before she could be killed. Unfortunately Mako died while sacrificing himself to save the avatar. Avatar Korra after seeing what happened went into the avatar state and destroyed the entire red lotus army including Gazan” She said. “13 years after the 10 years war ended Avatar Korra passed away at 64. I know that sounds very young but keep in mind she went through alot in her time” She finished just has the bell rang. 

Everyone packed up and went outside of the school to hang out before we left to go home. I found Haru sitting on the steps “Hey Haru. So who do you want to win tonight the Platypus bears or the Wolf Bats” I asked him but before he could answer I heard a kid screaming. I ran over and saw a bully punching on a freshman “Hey get off of him” I yelled at him but he continued “I said get off” I pushed him hard but next thing I know I see him go tumbling down the side walk before he stops and looks up at me in shock. Everyone knows im an Earth bender so they stare in awe and in shock “He just airbended, isnt he an earth bender” I heard tiny whispers slowly moving throughout the crowds

The principal, who saw the whole thing quickly stepped in and put his hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my total shock and disbelief “Lets go son now” I quickly followed after him and we went into his office and he called two people my parents and the white lotus. 

I sat there with my head in my hands not knowing what just happened. I looked up to see my mom, who was wearing her traditional airbender robes. Even thought my mom only worked at a flower shop she still loved showing her roots by wearing the robes. I saw my father rush in behind her in his work clothes. He clearly had to skip work and rush here. My mom rushed to my side and kneeled down next to me. I could clearly see the worry on their faces. “Whats wrong honey what happened” My mom asks and turns to the principal “What did he do” She asked him “Well he stopped a bully from pushing a kid around then he pushed the bully down but...he used airbending” I saw the color drain from their faces and I could see the disbelief so I showed them. I let out a small gust of wind and I saw my mom almost faint. 

The principal explained he had called the white lotus and they were on their here now. I sat in between my parents and an hour later three people walk into the room. I sit up and see Asami, Jinora, and Hiro walk into the room. Hiro was Avatar Korra’s and Asamis son. After Korra had help found the Earth Republic she and asami met with the new Earth republic president and while they strolled through Ba Sing Se they found a six year old earth bending boy who was abandoned with no name. They took the boy in and named him Hiroshi named after Asamis father who passed away in the battle for Republic City.

My mother and father stood up and my father spoke first. “Its an honor to meet you Mr. Sato, Jinora and Hiroshi” Asami smiled “No no its our honor to finally meet you. Its been a while and a rough couple of years but Im hoping this one is real” I saw her turn to me “Is it real Tonrah are you the Avatar?” she asked me “Um y-yes I think I am”. I said and then began showing her how I can airbend and earth bend. Jinora looked to Asami and smiled “Hes the one”.


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonrah begins to feel the immense weight on a person shoulders when you become the avatar

Asami was sitting in her estate playing pai sho with Hiroshi since he was back in town for a important meeting. He was is the United Republic ambassador to the Earth Republic. I smiled thinking back to me and my father playing pai sho after I forgave him. Ever since Korra passed Ive gotten pretty lonely so its always been nice when Hiro has come by but I know hes been pretty busy. We talked about many things but suddenly our fun game was ruined by the spirit image of Jinora suddenly appearing on the pai sho table “Asami its urgent we got a tip we might of found the new Avatar. Meet me at air temple island”. She said and disappeared. Me and Hiro looked at each other and quickly jumped up and got dressed in appropriate attire and we soon met up with Jinora. Jinora and Kai have been living on Air temple island with their son Aang ever since Tenzin retired and moved with Pema to the southern air temple. Unfortunately he passed away 20 years ago and so has Pema. Now Jinora and Kai are the leaders of the Air nation. 

“Jinora are you ready lets go”. I said and we got onto her sky bison Pepper and went the middle school. Once we got there I walked into the office and saw the very worried couple sitting their with their son. I shook the fathers hand smiling “No no its our honor to finally meet you. Its been a rough couple of years but Im hoping this ones true”. After the whole debacle with Gao and his spoiled family the white lotus approval has hit a new low. I turned to the boy who look very worried. “Is it real Tonrah...Are you the Avatar”. My eyes widened as I looked at Jinora and Hiroshi “He’s the one”. I said smiling

“Now I would love to invite you to air temple island for a meal where we can discuss the future of your son”. Jinora offered “Oh we would be honored thank you so much master Jinora”. The father said. A little while later on the boat to get to air temple island I saw Tonrah sitting all alone. I got up and sat next to him. I looked at him in silence a little and smiled at the thought of the love of my life being inside that boy. “Tonrah I know your nervous and everything you thought was real and fake is now unrecognizable, but I can promise you this we are here for you no matter what”. I said smiled down at him. He slowly turned his gaze up at me. “Um thank you mrs. Sato thats very kind” He replied “Oh nonsense call me asami”. I said smiling and we soon arrive to air temple island. 

I smiled up at Asami and loved how kind she was but even though her words were kind and were comforting I still had so many thoughts and feeling running through my brain. During the tour of the temple around I slowly drifted further and further away needing some space to think and be alone. I walked to a cliff edge and sat down looking over and it felt vaguely familiar to me. Like ive somehow been in this exact place before. I sat there not knowing what to do as so many thoughts ran in and out and through my brain I just broke down “UggGGHHHH”. I yelled and hugged my knees to my chest. I held my head down grumbling “What am I going to do. I cant be the avatar Im not brave enough strong enough...Why did Ravva pick me”. I said

I jumped a little feeling someone poke at my shoulder I turned around and saw it was Asami again “Oh Im sorry I just had to slip away and think about everything thats going on”. I said. “Ok then lets do just that come on sit down lets talk” Asami said to me. “You know its funny Korra sat in this exact same spot“. Asami said “So whats got you down whats on your mind”. She asked “Well I dont know how to be the avatar. I mean im going to mess up and Im never going to live up to Avatar Korra”. Then Asami did something I didnt expect she laughed. “Tonrah do you really think Korra didnt make mistakes. She made plenty of mistakes. Also I had the exact same conversation with her”. She said smiling and gently placed my hand on his knee. “You might make mistakes Tonrah but you dont have to worry because you have us and you also have Korra right here”. She said poking his chest. “Alright lets get back to dinner Im hungry”. I chuckled a little and helped her up and walked with her back to the temple. I looked up at her and smiled “Um thanks”. I said smiling at her “No need its my pleasure”.


	3. Book 1: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonrah begins his earth bending training

I walked into the dining room where everyone was sitting around the table discussing my future. I sat down and Jinora smiled at me. “So Tonrah we were discussing what you are going to want to do. So for training you basically have two choices. One, you can be in a compound and all your trainers can come to you and that is what Avatar Korra did” She said as she laid out the plan “And two you can travel the world training with masters all over” The idea of traveling the world sounded terrifying and exciting at the same time. “Um what would entail traveling the world...who will be my teachers” I asked Jinora “Well first you will stay here in republic city to learn Earth and Air. Your Earthbending teacher will be Hiroshi, because Hiroshi learned directly from Avatar Korra and you will learn air from me. That way it would be a nice transition from your normal life to being the avatar” She added on. “And your water and fire bending teachers will be the most powerful benders in the world. You will travel to the fire nation and the northern water tribe to train with those masters” She finishes

I sat there thinking about this and the traveling the world sounded great “Um I think I might want to travel to world. It sounds better than sitting in a compound. I looked over to Asami who was chuckling Asami remembered the many stories Korras had told her about that horrible compound 

I saw Jinora smile “Thats great Ill start setting up the plans” She said and left the room to send word to the two masters in the water tribe and fire nation.  
We continued to eat and we spent the night at the temple. The next day my parents told me they wanted me to go to school to finish off the year. We only have a few weeks left but Im a little nervous because Im sure most people already know Im the avatar. I went back to my house to get some clothes for school and I saw a very irritated Haru standing by my door. I began turning around but before I could get away Haru saw me “No no no Tonrah you get back here right now. You have to explain everything to me, the airbending, asami and jinora talking to you, and disappearing and not answering your phone” Towards the end his voice raised at a high volume before he stopped “Are...Are you the Avatar”. He asked with such concern and curiosity. 

“Yes Haru Im the avatar” I see that there’s going to be a slew of questions so I decided to answer it for him “No I can’t bend all four elements yet, Yes I met Asami and Jinora, No Im not leaving for ever” I said. “Basically I’m staying here for two more years to learn earthbending from hiroshi and air from Jinora and after that I...I dont know”. 

“Well dont worry man Ill be there with ya no matter how crazy you become”. I said chuckling and we walked to school. Haru was a great friend, we met in kindergarden when a bully was picking on me. He fought the bully off and since then we have been the best of friends. Haru was a firebender and we have been huge fans of pro bending. We would always act out the fire ferrets best matches. 

I got changed for school and me and Haru walked to school. I knew everything will change for me so Im a little scared but really excited. 

Once we got to the school nobody said a word, they just stared. Every class no one said anything. All I wanted to do was just get back to the air temple. After the day was over I went with Haru to the docks and smiled seeing Asami sitting there waiting for us.

“Hello Asami this is my best friend Haru I was wondering if I could show him around the island”. I asked her “Well of course come on lets go Hiroshi is waiting, we want to start your training today”. Me and haru looked at each other with excited faces. 

Once on the island Haru was in awe of everything. It was the middle of spring so every tree on the island was sprouted with pink flowers which made is beautiful. I went around back and saw Hiroshi earthbending in a huge field behind the temple. 

“Hello Master Hiroshi”. I said bowing at the sight of my master. “Hello young Avatar, who might this be” He asked looking at Haru “Oh this is my best friend Haru he just wanted to watch”. I said “That would be just fine. Now lets begin our training, Im sure your father has already told you and taught you some moves but now that your the Avatar you need to know all everything so pay attention” I listened to Hiroshi intently. “As you know my mother had mastered earthbending at a very young age and she didnt really have a tough training experience because she was so naturally gifted” He said “But for me my mother taught me the spiritual and strength of earthbending and made sure I wasnt has stubborn while learning to Earth bend” He said 

Hiro remembered back to when his mother first found him. He had been a 6 year living on the streets of ba sing se and when they found him his life changed for the better. Korra and Asami had been married for 4 years before they found me. Once I arrived at their massive mansion I did what any young boy would do, I played. I got into trouble several times from accidentally breaking things, to leaving mud throughout the house but I remember Asami laughed as she watched me run around she turned to korra “He might not come from us but he is so much like us” She said. When Hiro was 12 Korra began to teach him how to earth bend. “You must be like a rock to move a rock” She said. I had trouble as first but soon I became a master earthbender. I spend my days now as the united republic ambassador to the Earth Republic. 

I relayed the words my mother taught me so many years ago back to a boy who had my mother living inside him. I chuckled a little at the thought and 2 hours later we finished our first training session. I watched him run off with his friend laughing and could see my mother inside him. I pulled a rock out of the ground and sat down on it. I sighed and smiled “I miss you mom”.


	4. Book 1: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora finds out a new group of protesters called the separatists are killing spirits

Jinora sat in her office while going through her work that required the leader of the air nation attention. Since she was getting older she wasn't able to visit the 3 air temples so she sent her son Aang to make those trips. 

Her and Kai have had a great life together, after the fight with the red lotus their relationship bloomed into a romance. They started dating a year after the red lotus fight. They have fought together, led a nation together, and had a baby together. During the time of peace they started a family and had a baby boy, which of course was an airbender. They named him Aang after her grandfather which Tenzin approved of greatly. During that time Kai became the second new airbending master and got his tattoos. 

It was a rough for a while when my mother and father passed away but we knew they were in a better place with Katara and Aang. Since Korra passed away our lives have halted for a while since there was not much to do but with the discovery of the new avatar she feels something deeper like she has a purpose again. 

I started to shuffle through the many requests from people around the world that are in need of help from the airbenders. One request caught my eye,it was the manager of the spirit wilds. He makes sure no one damages the spirits or the wilds. My eyes widened as I kept reading the letter. Apparently the group the Separatist were back. After Korra opened the portals there was a small group named the separatists who refused to coexist with the spirits. Since the popularity of the spirit wilds grew in Republic City the group slowly faded into obscurity. A few months ago a dark spirit managed to get its way into republic city and it damaged many homes and businesses. I and several other airbenders managed to guide it back into the spirit world. 

“I bet after the incident with the spirit the rebellion grew in numbers” I thought out loud. I continued reading and the manager said during his walk through the wilds hes found several injured spirits. It said he thinks the group might be hiding in tour groups and finding time to injure these spirits. 

I finished reading the letter and quickly ran outside to see Tonrah and Hiroshi training with Asami watching. “Asami, Hiroshi we gotta go. There's an incident with the spirit wilds”. The two quickly jumped up and walked over to me. I looked at Tonrah who looked pretty confused on what to do. “Um Master Jinora what...what should I do” I smiled a little “Well Tonrah you are the Avatar I think you should come along” I chuckled at his excitement. We hopped on my sky bison and went to the wilds. 

I was super excited to go on my first mission as the avatar. I know its only across the bay but who cares I was still excited. I got off the bison with Jinora Asami and Hiroshi and saw Jinora talking to the guide asking her what happened. “Well I was making my rounds thorugh the wilds and I came upon several injured spirits. I didnt know what to do except write you a letter” he said. “Alright thank you for notifying me lets go’. Jinora said and we made our way into the wilds.  
I looked around in awe at the wonders of the spirit wilds. Ever since they moved republic city to a different area the wilds have been able to flourish. We came to a clearing where I gasped seeing several injured spirits. I watched Jinora go into action trying to help the spirits. I looked around and saw a overlooked spirit animal and walked over to it. I kneeled down to get a better look and saw it was a bird like spirit. It was tiny and could even fit in my hand. I gently picked the little thing up and held it against my chest. 

I looked over at Jinora and saw her distraught expression “”Should we call a healer” Hiroshi asked. “Theres no need” She said implying they were all gone. “Um Jinora I found one”. I said holding out the little bird who gave a tiny little squawk. Jinora looked shocked “We got to get it back to the temple”. She said with urgency

We scrambled back to the temple and had one of the temple healers heal the little spirit. I held the spirit close to me and smiled as I saw it slowly drift off the sleep. “What are we going to do about the wilds” I asked Jinora “Ill have several groups of airbenders at the wilds round the clock. And concerning the spirit I might let it stay here untill it heals up”. I smiled a little knowing ill get to spend more time with the spirit. “Alright Tonrah why dont you head back to your house Ill see you tomorrow for training”. Hiroshi said “Alright thank you Hiro bye Asami bye “. I said as I ran off back to my house. 

The next few weeks were very fun I would arrive at the temple first thing in the morning and train with Hiro, then I would have lunch with Asami and she would tell me the many stories about Korra and their adventures together. Then I would play with the spirit we found, he would sit on my shoulder and then I would chase him and have fun and he has been healing well. I ended up naming him Shin since I didn't like calling Shin a him or an it anymore. Overall the first month of being the Avatar has been fun and exciting. I hope it stays like this


	5. Book 1: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin and Opal arrive at Air temple Island to meet Tonrah. But Separatist plan another attack on the spirits

Well beneath the city in the tunnels and sewers based a group who called themselves the separatists. Their leader Torrick, a firebender, as a young boy his father worked on a boat shipping supplies throughout the world. As Unalaq and Vattu began controlling the spirits, one dark spirit attack his fathers boat and he drowned at sea. Ever since then Torrick has hated the spirits. He watched Korra keep the portals open which brought more and more sprits into republic city where he and his mother lived. His mother soon was killed when she crashed into a spirit vine. He soon was left an orphan and he blamed the spirits for everything. When he was a teenager he started the separatists whos main goal was the wipe out all spirits and close the portals. Unfortunately for him the spirits soon grew popular and his group had no more backing. 

Several years have gone by and Torrick has never once lessened his hatred of the spirits. His group had no more members and he was about to give up but a miracle happened. A dark spirit came and destroyed several house and business. After that he saw people joining him in droves and finally he had enough members to make his group a contender. 

His first plan was to take out a few spirits but that changed once they discovered the new avatar. I planted a few of my members in tour groups in the spirit wilds. They killed several spirits and our first attack was a success. 

The past few years bending is becoming more and more irrelevant. Several types sophisticated bombs are being built which can easily stun a bender in his tracks. Once everyone began joining my group we have been building more and more of these bombs to use against the spirits. Once we get more and more powerful I plan on taking these bombs and placing them in different points of the wilds and destroying spirits in the human world once and for all. 

Tonrah POV

I said goodbye to my parents as I boarded the ship to air temple island. I brought Haru with me so we could meet my new spirit friend. The ship stopped at the docks and we got off. I laughed a little seeing Shin sitting on a wooden post on the docks waiting for me. “Come here Shin”. I said calling him and he looked up and flew over to me. He looked alot like a humming bird but twice as big. He landed on my shoulder and I chuckled rubbing the top of his head. “Wow Tonrah hes amazing why did you name him Shin” Haru asked “Now sure just felt right”. I replied and began walking to the temple when I stopped and looked up seeing a sky bison flying over head. We both looked at each other and took off to see who had arrived at the temple.

We stopped in our tracks to see none other than Bolin and Opal getting off of their Sky bison. Me and Haru ever since we were young had always been huge fans of Pro-Bending. We especially loved the Fire Ferrets with Bolin, Mako, and Korra. We always admired Bolin and Makos story since they lived on the streets and then became pro benders and then ended up helping the Avatar. It just gave us hope that we can become something special. Of course I didnt know then that I was the Avatar. 

We cautiously approached Bolin and Haru was first to speak “Oh my gosh i cant belive its you Bolin your like my hero. Ive loved listening to your matches they still play them on the radio”

Bolin chuckled at the comment “Well its great to meet you as well and especially you Tonrah”. He said and shook my hand. “Wow thank you so much Bolin. Me and Haru have acted out all of your important matches when we were younger. Haru’s a firebender and we called ourselves the fabulous bending friends”. I said still in shock that Im standing in front of Bolin. 

“Well thank you boys” He said and kneeled down “I still cant wrap my head around that Korra is inside you. I wonder if she can hear me right now”. He said and started to poke my chest before Opal slapped his shoulder “Bolin dont be wierd”. She said and turned to me “Its great to meet you Avatar”. She said and shook my hand. 

I turned around to see Jinora and Asami walking outside “Bolin Opal its great to see you guys”. Asami said and hugged both of them as well as Jinora. “Jinora wheres Kai I havent seen that little hell raiser in a while” Bolin asked “Well hes with Aang checking in on the southern air temple He should be back in a few days”.

I looked over at Asami “So hows Naoki and Toph(Bolin and Opals Children)” Asami asks “Well both Naoki and Toph are helping with the Northern Air Temple reconstruction project. And Noaki recently got married to another one of the Airbenders working at the temple” Opal said “Thats amazing, Im sure you met Tonrah” Asami said. Opal looked down at me. Both me and Haru watched silently in total awe as the heros of republic city and the world were standing right in front of us. 

I quickly snapped back to reality and shook my head “Yes we met”. I said smiling at both Opal and Bolin. “So Tonrah I hear your training with Hiro hows that going” Bolin asked “Its going great sir Im just hoping ill be able to metal bend soon” “Dont worry about metal bending make sure you focus just on earth right now”. I nodded in understanding. 

We all soon sat down for lunch and me and Haru continued to sit there and just listened to them talking and telling their stories. Soon I saw Hiro walk through the door and looked surprised to see Bolin and Opal. “Hey guys I havent seen you in a while”. He said and hugged both of them. “Hey Hiro how are you”. Opal said and hugged Hiro back “So hows training the new avatar been” Bolin asked “Its been fun. Its given me something to look foward ever since Korra died” “Thats great Im happy for you” Bolin said and soon me and Hiro were outside with Haru training. 

It had been an hour into the training before Jinora and everyone else ran outside in a hurry “Guys a bomb just went off in the wilds we got to go now” She said. I quickly ran towards a bison and told Haru to stay here while we took off for the wilds. I felt Shin fly up and land on my shoulder right before we took off. I could see from the air the horrible devastation the bomb caused. I noticed several spirits fleeing into the portal as we landed. 

Several water benders arrived and started to try and heal the injured spirits. I tried to help best I could but when I was digging through the now shriveled spirits vines I gasped seeing another bomb buried under the rubble. It was clearly placed to go off to injure or kill the rescuers “Guys theres another bom…” Right before it went off I noticed the once tiny spirit Shin had grown 10 times his size. What once looked like a humming bird now looked like a dragon. I saw his scales turn to bright gold as he curled around me just when the bomb went off. 

I thought I was dead but when the loud piercing sound subsided from my ears I looked up and saw the once tiny bird was now a giant dragon like spirit. He was curled around me and when I touched his once feather like skin it was now solid as a rock. I saw him slowly uncurl and turn back into a tiny bird. I looked up seeing everyone rushing towards me. Luckily the bomb was far enough away that no one else was injured. 

I saw Asami kneel down next to me and made sure I was ok “Oh my goodness Tonrah are you ok” She frantically said “I...I think I am” I said in disbelief. I looked up at Shin who was now sitting on my shoulder. Jinora walked up to me and looked at Shin “Unbelievable...He saved you” Jinora said as she looked at Shin. “I think Shin might be your spirit companion” Jinora stated. I looked up at Shin who was now nuzzling against me and slowly falling asleep. “I think he is too”.


	6. Book 1: Chapter 6

Back at the temple he saw saw Haru and my parents rushing up to me “Oh my goodness are you ok Tonrah”. His mom asked him “Yes I am thanks to Shin he saved me” I said “um how did he do that” Haru asked. “Well watch this”. He picked shin up “Um shin...grow” Nothing happened. “Aww man he grew into this giant dragon I swear”. He tried to make them believe me. 

“Come on Im not making this up” When he said up shin shot up into the air and came down in his dragon form. He watched as Haru and his parents stared in awe “Um Master Jinora are...are you allowing him to keep that...thing”. His mom asked Jinora “Yes. He save your son today. When the second bomb went off he grew to his new form and curled around your son protecting him from the blast” She explained. 

He smiled and hopped onto Shin and began to fly around the island. He then landed in the courtyard and saw Bolin walk out and gasped seeing Shin “Um where did you get a Dragon”. He asked “No this is Shin”. Tonrah replied and hopped off and watched as shin turned back into a bird. 

For the rest of the day Tonrah hung out with Shin and learned more things we can do. He can create a spirit energy bubble around himself to protect him from attacks. Along with his golden scales hes practically impenetrable. 

The next few weeks Tonrah and Shin trained as one and He learned many new tricks that Shin had to offer. He taught Shin many commands as well. Up means transform, Protect means curl up or make the spirit bubble shield. Torah knew him and Shin will make a great team.


	7. Book 1: Chapter 7

The next four months were a busy time for Tonrah. He was close to finishing his earthbending training so Jinora began his airbending training. Bolin and Opal stayed at the temple during this time and Bolin, along with the training from Hiroshi and Jinora, taught me modern styles of fighting. He taught me how to still have power but be light on your feet. Bolin told him several stories about his times with Korra and that he taught her the same things he was teaching Tonrah. 

The threat from the separatists grew more and more as the months rolled by. They continued to bomb and attack places with high spirit activity killing both spirits and humans. They continue to remain hidden after these attacks so we cant bring the fight to them yet. We just have to wait untill there next strike before we can do something. 

Tonrah got off the boat and walked along the docks and smiled seeing Shin flying up to me. “Hey buddy”. He walked to the training ground where Jinora was there waiting for me. He got dressed into his airbending robes and he walked over to an area where there were wooden planks in a circle. “Wow whats this” He asked her “Well young avatar this was built by Avatar Aang around 100 years ago before my father was even born. It teaches you to move like a leaf in the wind.” She says as Tonrah listen intently. “Like my father told Avatar Korra many years ago this practice teaches you the most fundamental part of airbending. You must weave your way through the gates without touching them, like being a leaf in the wind” Jinora finished and blew wind through the gates making them move. “Ok Ok like a leaf I got it”. I said and got ready to go. 

His first few attempts weren't that spectacular. He bumped into several and soon fell out the other side. As the days rolled by he got better and better at the gates and soon did it easily. Since my mother was an airbender he learned from her the many ways and ideals of airbending.  
\-------------------------------

Torrick had been planning something big, he planned to kidnap the Avatar. To him the fact the Avatar was part spirit sickened him to his core. But he had a plan for the avatar, he knew he could use the avatar to finally close the portals once and for all. Since the avatar wasn't fully trained he knew this might be easier than he thought. He assembled a team of airbenders to go to the air temple island and kidnap the avatar. They flew in undetected and quickly took the kid and knocked him out and flew him back under ground base. 

Tonrah woke up and the last thing he remember is waking up and seeing masked airbenders knocking him out. He woke up and gasped as he was shackled in the air. He struggled and tried to earth bend out of it but he couldnt reach because I was suspended in the air. Tonrah looked over and saw a man which he knew to be the leader of the separatists. “Hello young avatar”. He said. “Let me go”. He yelled trying to seem scary but inside he was petrified. “We need you to close the spirit portal in republic city and then we will let you go”. Torrick said. “I...I cant Im not a fully realized avatar I cant close it” I said begging for him to let me go. “Yes you can you need to or we will have to kill you” Torrick said. 

Torrick looked at his blood benders “Lets go”. He said and the blood benders began to blood bend Tonrah. His body contorted and moved around as they moved him to the spirit portal. It was a short trip to the portal and they released me. “Close it”. Torrick said. I held my hand out and tried to close it but I couldnt do it. “Im sorry I cant do it”. Tonrah said “Fine...throw him in” Torrick said. Suddenly the bloodbender knocked him out and threw him into the spirit world far inside. 

I woke up several hours later and looked around and gasped seeing I was deep in the spirit world. I stood up and began to cry. I was so overwhelmed and terrified I broke down into tears. I saw something move in front of me and I looked up and gasped 

“...K-Korra”


	8. Book 1: Chapter 8

Korra smiled at the young avatar as she helped him off the ground “hello young avatar” She said as Tonrah stared up at her in disbelief. “How...where am I” He asked her confused. Korra sighed Torrick threw you deep into the spirit world and when I was walking through I found you in laying in this field” She said. 

He stared up at her wordlessly. Hes always seen pictures of Avatar Korra in his history textbooks. She had her light blue shirt with arms sleeves and a jacket wrapped around her waist. She looked around 25 or 30 when she was in her prime. Korra just chuckled “Come lets go back to where I live” She said and whistled. Then a giant dog which he assumed to be Naga her spiritual animal appeared out of nowhere and she rubbed her head and hopped on “Come on kid hop on” She said and Tonrah quickly followed her instructions. 

She took off and they soon arrived at beautiful cottage in a filled with wildflowers. She hopped off naga and helped tonrah off the polarbear dog. Once inside she began brewing some tea and he recognized the teapot that held ravva many millenniums ago. They sat at the table and began to talk “Um Korra how did you find me”. Korra smiled “Well its not often I feel ravvas spirit any more. Well you know in its full capacity but when i felt you enter through the portal I tracked that feeling and found you here” She said to him while taking a sip of tea. She then began reminiscing. “Um I have a question for you. How are asami and hiroshi” she asked missing them greatly. “They are great Hiroshi is teaching me earthbending and Asami has began a great friend to me” He said. 

Korra smiled and took another sip of tea. Tonrah sighed “Korra Im scared I dont know what Im going to do about Torrick. Im barely an avatar I only know two elements. Actualy only one I barely know air I just...I dont know what Im going to do” He sad holding his head in his hands. Korra looked down at him sympathetically. “I know exactly how you feel. When I was poisoned I was lost I had no direction nothing to be happy about but you know what got me through that was family and friends” She said. “I got through my hardships with no past avatars help but I promise you will be there to help you through everything” She said and stood up smiling at him “Come on lets go” He looked consfused “Where” He asked. “The tree of time” She said


	9. Book 1: Chapter 9

Everyone was awoken to the horrible news that the avatar was missing. Jinora walked into his room ready to begin todays training when she gasped seeing the windows her shattered and the avatar was gone. She informed all the airbenders to begin an extensive search for the avatar. Jinora then went to his parents home and informed them that the avatar was missing. His mother broke down crying and her husband held her close. 

Jinora invited them to stay at the temple so they can get immediate information about who took their son even though jinora was pretty sure what happened. She sat in her office in an airbender came in “Ma’am there was a reports of activity by the portal last night” the airbender said looking at Jinora sighed. “That means this has to be separatists I need several squads to send in teams to look for him in the spirit world. Inform Chief Desna to send in a search party in the northern portal. And do the same for chief Tondaq” She said. Unfortunately chief Eska passed away 10 years ago and when korras parents passed Tonraq picked his closest advisor to become chief which is Tondaq. Soon both north, south, and republic city portal sent search parties in for the avatar. 

Back in the spirit world Korra and Tonrah arrived at the tree of time. “This is one of the most important moments in my life happened here. After I lost my past avatars My guide Tenzin took me and told me that the most powerful thing about you is not ravva but your own inner spirit” She said smiling at him. “That stuck with me through when I was poisoned and lost my connection with ravva. I want you to take that to heart young avatar and Ill see you again soon” She said “Wait what no don't leave me I need to get back” He said and when she disappeared a group of people from both portals came out and gasped seeing the Avatar standing by the tree of time. 

Chief Todaq ran up to him “Avatar Tonrah are you alright” He asked “Um yes Im fine” He replied looking around wondering where korra went. Todaq sighed “Alright good” He said looking back at someone “Renu go back through and contact air temple island and let them know we found the avatar” He said and soon both search parties led him back through the republic city portal.

When he was through both parents ran to him and hugged him “Oh sweetie we were so worried” His mom said hugging him close ”Are you ok” She said holding his face “Yes mom im fine”. He said and then saw Shin fly up to him and perch on his shoulder and rub his face against his cheek. After all the hugs and everyone worrying about him they headed back to Air temple island. 

Once their Jinora led him into her office and sat him down. “So what happened Tonrah” She asked. Tonrah frowned “Well I was kidnapped in the middle of the night by the separatists and they took me to the portal ordering me to close it. When I couldn't they just threw me inside” He said. “And when I woke up I saw...I saw Korra” He said looking at Kinora seeing if she believed him. 

Jinora was shocked at what happened “You saw Korra” She said wanting a confirmation “Yes I did she took me to her little cottage and we had tea and talked then she took me to the tree of time and she gave me some advice and when search parties came through the portals she disappeared” He said looking up at Jinora. Jinora then looked up and saw that Asami had walked in and heard everything. 

Asami walked into Jinoras office to see if Tonrah was ok when she heard he had talked to Korra and she stood their in tears. When Korra died something in side of her had died that day but spending alot of time with her son and now the avatar she felt better but at the slight mention of korra she broke down. Jinora stood up and went to comfort her friend “Asami its ok” She said hugging her. Tonrah looked at the scene with sadness “Im sorry Asami” He said. Asami calmed down and wiped her tears away “Its ok Tonrah I just havent gotten use to beling with out her yet” She said sighing. 

The two of them then walked with each other on the islands grounds “So what did she look like” Asami asked “Well she had her regular outfit on like she does in all the pictures and I think she was around 30” He said looking up at his friend. “Thank you I just wished I got to talk with her again” She said and hugging him close as they continued their walk


	10. Book 1: Chapter 10

Torrick was in his office when his most trusted advisor came in “Sir Im sorry to inform you but the avatar was resuced from the spirit world” He said scared that torrick will tkake his anger out on him. Torrick eyes widened and he slammed his hand on his desk. “WHAT HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN” He said staring at his advisor. “Jinora sent a search party and they found him by the tree of time” He said fearfully. Torrick so angry he threw his glass against the wall and sat down with his head in his hands. 

“Alright its time to execute plan Alpha Bravo notify the troops ” He said and his advisor looked worried. “Sir dont you think its too early too…” He was interrupted by torrick yelling at him “I said notify the troops!” He yelled and his advisor ran out to do what he was told

Back at air temple island after a few days of relaxing Tonrah was ready to finaly start training again. He smiled seeing Jinora meditating “Jinora Im ready for training” He said happily. Jinora hopped up with some help with airbending. “Alright then lets do this” She said and bowed to him and Tonrah bowed back. 

During their training a low growl filled the sky as an air bison flew down by them. An adult hopped off in airbending robes and Jinora smiled happily “Aang oh my goodness I had no idea you were coming” She said running up to her son hugging him close. “Hello mother” He said hugging her back. He had a bald head with his tattoos and had dark skin tone just like Kai. 

Jinora then turned around “Aang this is the new avatar Tonrah” She said. Aang walked up to him and bowed “It is an honor Avatar Tonrah” He said. Tonrah bowed back “Thank you” he said politely. Soon Kai walked out and smiled seeing his son “Hey dad” Aang said and hugged him “How are you son” Kai asked “Im great I just got back from the Southern airtemple and the restorations are going great” He said smiling. “Thats great” Kai said.  
“Lets go inside so the avatar can resume their training” Kai said and led his son inside. Tonrah smiled at Jinora “He seems very calm and collected and very nice” Tonrah pointed out. Jinora laughed “Yes he is. Even though he is names after his great Grandfather he sure does not act like him” Jinora said smiling at her student.

They then went to to the meditation area and sat down facing each other and meditated. Since his mother was an airbender he was very used to meditation time. 

He then got a burning questions in his mind “Um Jinora” He said “Yes Tonrah” she replied “What are we going to do about Torrick” He asked her. “Im actualy meeting with the heads of state tonight to discuss what to do with him. Kidnapping the Avatar is a very serious crime” She said. 

Later that day Jinora met with the two chiefs the northern and southern water tribes and Firelord Zuko (Zukos great grandson, Izumis grandson, and general Irohs(He became firelord after his mother died) son) President Suluk of republic city and Earth President Nilak. Jinora stood up first and spoke. “There is a very horrible matter that I must address the separatists are getting stronger and they have killed many spirits as well humans. Torrick has kidnapped the avatar tried to make him close to portal and then threw him inside. Thank goodness he found him” She said. “We need to take imdiate action against him and unite to save our people and the spirits” She said. 

Cheif Tondaq stood up “I will fight with you” He said and then Desna did the same. But president Suluk stood up and said “Im not joining in this fight. If he begins attacking human then I will join” He said and sat back down. Jinora sighed and turned to firelord Zuko II and he nodded “I will send the fire nation troops to help but only if provoked” He said and then Jinora turned towards Earth President Nilak. She sigh’s “Ill join but like Firelord zuko only if provoked” She said. Jinora smiled “Thank you’ She said and went back to tell the good news.


	11. Book 1: Chapter 11

Torrick Assembled his army that night at the portal. After the attack there were a lot more guards guarding the portal so they took them out and they entered the portal. They then began laying waste the every spirit they encountered. “This is what you get for killing my father” He said as he led his army through the spirit world. 

Jinora was in her office late that night and got a horrible feeling in her stomach and then a small spirit showed up in front of her and told her the spirit world was being attacked. Jinora gasped and then ran into their bedroom “Kai the spirit world is being attacked” She said “I need you to contact the northern and southern tribes place their armies at the poles” She said to him and he flew off to do that.  
She then contacted president suluk “President, Torricks forces are attacking inside the spirit world I ask you again to reconsider” She said and waited for his answer “Fine ill gather the forces at the spirit portal” He said and did that. 

Tonrah was awakened with all the madness going on and he and shin walked into the hallway and he saw Jinora running around frantically “Jinora whats wrong” He asked her “Torrick is attacking the spirit world” She said. He gasped at the news and he flew on her sky bison with bolin, opal, Aang, jinora, asami, and Kai to the portal. When the portal came into view they saw the United republic army was gathering at the portal. Jinora sighed. “Lets go” She said and they walked into the portal and what they saw her devastating. 

The spirit world was destroyed the once beautiful patch of flowers are now al trampled on and many beautiful sceneries she has explored in her life are gone. They soon got to the point where both portals meet. And there was Torrick and his army about to cut down the tree of time. Suddenly All three armies attacked Torricks forces. Bolin and Opal joined the fight while jinora and many other airbenders checked on the wounded spirit. 

Tonrah stood there in shock as he watched the battle rage on. He just was confused and had no idea what to do.


	12. Book 1: Chapter 12

Torrick was able to handle all the benders attack on his men. His men fought back against him and kept there ground. He was bound and determined to win this battle. He fought back with all his might and he realized they were winning. The Northern water tribe was falling back through the portal while the United republic was weakening. 

The battle raged for hours before Jinora joined in and began destroying everyone with her airbending skills. She fought like her father she was calm composed but when she needed to she was a very vertile fighter. She fought back Torricks men and suddenly a huge blast of water knocked her over and she looked up into Torricks eyes who leaned over her with an ice spike right on her throat “Such stretch for such and old age” He joked as he held it closer. 

Tonrah looked around at all the chaos that was going on around him. He felt useless he just didnt know what to do. He could only bend one element and could still barely bend air. He fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. 

Then he looked up and saw Korra in front of him and everything seemed to slow down. “Korra what do I do” He said sounding desperate for an answer. Korra kneeled down “Ive felt useless so many time in my life I couldnt even count. When I was poisoned I couldn't dress myself or feed myself I was just so alone. But you know what got me through it” She said “What” He asked “The knowledge that people needed me the world needs the avatar Tonrah and your the only one who can give that to them” She said. “So give it to them” She said smiling and disappeared and then then everything continued and saw torrick with an ice spike on Jinoras throat. 

He screamed “Noo” and ordered Shin to transform and he quickly flew over there and hopped off. “Torrick stop” He said. Torrick laughed “Oh I should stop and what are you going to do your barely even the avatar and I have my whole army” He said. Tonrah then felt something inside of him he felt all the energy emitting from the spirit world He now knows what Korra was talking about.

Torrick smiled evily “I dare you to attack me. All you know is two elements and your just a kid” He said laughing evilly. Tonrah smiled “I might be just a kid and I might know only two elements but what you dont know is that the spirt world is my element” He said and he summoned all the power he could obtain from the spirit world and suddenly his eyes glowed.

Jinora smiled as he rose up on a stream of air and he blew torrick off his feet and he flew several feet away. Torricks army stared up in fear and began running out of the spirit world and when they ran through the northern portal the Northern water tribe gathered them of and sent them to a prison in the water tribe. 

The only person left was Torrick who his inside the tree of time. Tonrah flew over there “You will surrender yourself to the authorities and be locked up for life” He said and it was a meancing combinations with his voice and korra’s voice. Torrick looked up in fear “Yes yes ok I surrender please dont hurt me” He said begging then United republic came in and apprehended him and took him away back to the republic city portal. 

 

Tonrah’s eyes slowly went back to normal and he feel to the ground and passed out. He woke up around a week later in his bed in the air temple island. He got up and walked into the dining room and every gasped “Hes awake” His parents ran to him hugging him happily. Then Shin flew up and nuzzled against his cheek. He weakly hugged them back “What...What happened” He asked. Jinora smiled “You entered the avatar state for the first time and scared torricks army to death. You used the spirit energy to enter the avatar state and I guess since your not a fully realized avatar it took everything out of you” She said. 

He smiled weakly “Is Torrick in prison” he asked. Asami nodded “Yes hes in prison” She said “Good. Im starving” He said smiling and sat down with his friends and family and sighed in content.

END OF BOOK 1 (There will be more books)


	13. Book 2: Chapter 1

Its been a long but great year since the battle for the spirit world. Tonrah is 14 now and hes grown alot since beating Torrick. He’s been locked up in the temple training as hard as he could so he could finally master air. 

He waked up the morning of his air bending test and stared up at the celling mentaly preparing himself before hopping out of bed and meeting jinora in the open area of the temple. For his test he will be against Jinora the highest ranked and most powerful airbender in the world and his teacher. 

Jinora smiled at him “Are you sure your ready” She asked him. Tonrah took a deep breath and nodded “Of course Im ready” He said and got into his stance and waited for the bell. Jinora went over the rules again “First to be knocked off their feet loses” She said the gong was rung. 

Tonrah came out with the first blow shooting two airblasts at jinora. Jinora easily dodges those and returns the favor. He dodges the air by being the leaf. He flips over some attacks Jinora gives and sends some back her way. They bobbed and weaved like this for 10 minutes before finally Tonrah catches her off guard with a large blast straight to her gut. Jinora grunts and falls on her butt. 

Tonrah jumps up and down “Yes yes yes’ He said and chuckled at Haru who was there to watch him. He then walks over and helps Jinora up and she smiles. “Congratulations avatar you have officially mastered airbending” She said and tonrah hugged her then went to Haru and high fived him.

Later at lunch he sat at the table with Jinora Haru and his parents. His parents were proud of him for mastering airbending especially his mom. Jinora smiled at tonrahs parents “So I need to talk with you guys. Whats next is firebending and I wanted to know if you want Tonrah to stay here and learn firebending for send him to the fire nation to learn” Tonrahs eyes widned at thought of him going to the fire nation to train. 

He turns to Haru and he has the same shocked face. “Please mom Ill really want to go to the fire nation and train. Ive been in the air temple for so long please” he begged them. 

His mom looked nervously at her husband and back at her son then to Jinora “Master Jinora what do you think is best” She asked. Jinora bit her lip knowing they wont like the answer she gives. “Well in my opinion I think its best for Tonrah to leave and go to the fire nation. My father and korras father made a mistake in keeping korra locked up in a compound all her life and I dont want to make the same mistake with your son” She explained. 

His parents sighed “Alright you can go” They sighed He jumped up happily “Yes”! He said happily hugging Haru. “Wait can Haru come with. He can learn how to fire bend too as well” he said looking at Jinora “Alright but only if it doesnt interfere with your training plus his parents have to sign off on that too”

That night Haru came back with a very happy smile on his face “My parents said yes Im going to the fire nation with you” He said and they were very happy. 

After a week Tonrah, Haru, and Jinora packed up to leave for the fire nation. He said goodbyes to his parents “Im gonna miss you guys” He said smiling at them and then getting on the Air bison. “Come on shin” He said and shin gave little squeaks and flew up onto his shoulder as they took off towards the fire nation.


End file.
